Mario Sports Mix 2: All-Stars
'''''Mario Sports Mix 2: All-Stars is a sequel of Mario Sports Mix ''. Modes *Exhibition Match *Tournament *How to Play *Training *Story *World Tour *Mission Challenge *Time Trials *Score Attack *Survival *Quest *Practice & Command *Gallery *Secret Factor *Status *Dictionary *Saved Data *Mini-Games Sports Majors Section A *Basketball *American Football *Rugby Section B *Soccer *Dodgeball *Sepak Takraw Section C *Lacrosse *Jai Alai *Hockey Section D *Badminton *Tennis *Volleyball Bonuses *New Sports Mix A (BB, AF, RU) *New Sports Mix B (SO, DB, ST) *New Sports Mix C (LA, JA, HO) *New Sports Mix D (BM, TE, VB) *Sports Mix A (BB, DB, HO, VB) *Sports Mix B (FB, SO, RU, TE) *Sports Mix C (LA, BM, JA, ST) *Super Sports Mix (All Sports) Minors Section A *Archery *Curling *Figure Skating *Kart Racing *Snowboard Cross *Supercross *Downhill Skiing *Bocce Ball *Kendo *Darts *Speed Skating *Synchronized Swimming *Motorcycle Racing *Air Race *Slalom Skiing *Springboard Diving *Kayaking *Logging *Racquetball *Fencing Section B *Arm Wrestling *Wall Climbing *Skeet Shooting *Cheerleading *Skydiving *Ping Pong *Bobsleigh *Golf *Paintball *Boxing *Mogul Skiing *Bowling *Snowball Fight *Sumo Wrestling *Snowmobile Racing *Blow Guns *Trampoline Others *Baseball *Softball *Obstacle Course *Whack-A-Mole *Skateboarding *Wrestling *Judo *Horseback Riding *Taiko Drumming *Rock Paper Scissors *Go Fish *Dominoes *Yacht *Backgammon *Checkers *Chess *Chinese Checkers *Mahjong *Sugoroku *Hot Potato *UNO Battle *Skip-Bo Showdown *Simon Says *Dots and Boxes *Ludo *Parcheesi *Billiards *Grid Attack *Shogi *Pillow Fight *Connect 4 *Connect 5 *Reversi *Hopscotch *Pac-Man vs. *Thumb Wrestling *Shell Game *Shuffleboard *Foosball *Air Hockey *100 Yard Dash *Javelin Throw *110 Meter Hurdles *Hammer Throw *High Jump *Feudal Foosball *Balloon Splash *Solar Soccer *Dart Toss *Jousting *Tug of War Characters Playable Characters Majors All-Around *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Yoshi *Ninja *Moogle *Cactuar *Slime *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles Tails Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Pac-Man *Mametchi *Solid Snake *Twinbee *Bomberman *MegaMan *ProtoMan *Bass *Doraemon *Shinnosuke Nohara *Nobita Nobi *Toru Kazama *Buster Bunny *Plucky Duck *Hampton J Pig *Dizzy Devil Technique Speed Power Tricky Minors Balance Skill Defense Fly Mixture Unplayable Characters Stages Mario Cup *Mario Colosseum *Yoshi Bay *Peach's Playpen *Sunset Beach Bash *Hyrule Castle *KOF Concert *Tetris Circus Donkey Kong Cup *Donkey Kong Ride *Luigi's Mansion *Daisy's Tea Party *Fantasy Meadows *Planet Zebes *Ryu's Fighting Dojo *Green Hill Zone Wario Cup *Wario's Robot Castle *Bowser's Volcano Field *Bowser Jr. Casino *Glare Sand Dunes *Sector Z *Tamagotchi Festival *Shadow Moses Island Toad Cup *Toad's Blast Pad *Diddy Kong's Cowboy Carnival *Waluigi's Pinball Studio *Green Greens *Pokemon Stadium *Bomberman Battle *Pac-Man's House Captain Falcon Cup *Mute City *EagleLand: New Pork City *Icicle Summit *Castle Siege *Pikmin Universe *Animal Crossing World *Lip's Birthday Cake Neo Cup *Neo South Island *Frozen Frenzy *Whale Road *Viking Voyage *Good Egg Galaxy *Buccanaeer Boogie *Rocket Ship Credits Theme Song *Mario: Ma-Ma-Ma-Mario time! Hue-wa-hoo-yeah-yeah! Hao-wee-ta-yahoo-whoo! Hee-hoo-hoo-yeah! Yeeee... *Luigi: Yeeeah! Luigi Time! Heh-yah-hoo-hah-o-wah-oh! Huh-wah-a-chu-huh-wah-eh! Heh-yah-ohh-e-yeah-ohh! *Mario & Luigi: Oh yeah! *All characters in ''Mario Sports Mix 2: All-Stars: WE LOVE SPORTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (keeps singing until the end of the credits) Category:Games Category:Sports Games Category:Basketball Games Category:Dodgeball Games Category:Hockey Games Category:Volleyball Games Category:Tennis Games Category:Soccer Games Category:Crossovers Category:FunPlay games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games